


Searching for Mine Own

by Nikzkine



Series: There was No Ghost [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blank Epipsodes, Developing Relationship, Emotional Struggles, Healing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikzkine/pseuds/Nikzkine
Summary: Moving on from the sensation of loss and grief, Hikaru searches for pieces to complete the void left by the mysterious loss. He finds it's not so bad when you walk side by side, hand in hand with the man you love.Sequel to Us, We, Me, now You
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Series: There was No Ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Searching for Mine Own

** _I was never you…_ **

** _…you were never me…_ **

** _…there is an ‘Us’…_ **

** _…there is a ‘We’…_ **

** _…for there is a ‘You…_ **

** _…and there was a ‘Me’…_ **

** _It is time, to stop seeing yourself in my illusion._ **


End file.
